Thranduil and the Sagas of the Second Age
by Rategileth
Summary: Morgoth has been banished to the void and Greenwood the Great is flourishing under the rule of King Oropher and Queen Cadfiel. But darkness creeps back into the world when demon spawn are spotted close to the Greenwood's western boarders. King Oropher turns to his warrior son, Prince Thranduil, to shed light on these worrying developments. Action, lust and adventure await.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting: SA 1048 / Amon Lanc ~ Greenwood the Great

The Son of Oropher

Anhuiil winced as pain echoed up his ribs. His grip fell open and before he knew it the ground was rushing up at him, his sword clanging to a standstill on the stone floor beside him.

'And that's a hit,' _Hirvegil_ Dulon announced. 'Well done my prince. Well done indeed.'

A mischievous grin pulled at Anhuiil's lips and he flipped up off the floor and bowed low to his victorious sparring partner. With a duel flourish Thranduil sheathed both his swords and then returned the bow, albeit not as low. Anhuiil found no offense in it. Honorable sportsmanship demanded competitors bow to one another after sparring, but the heir of King Oropher and prince of Greenwood the Great bowed low to no one bar his parents. The small crowd that had formed around them - an inevitable occurrence when Thranduil practiced swordcraft - clapped and inclined their heads and then broke away to continue their own training. Anhuiil couldn't blame them for admiring the skill of their prince, even by elvish standards Thranduil was a formidable sword master. Anhuiil chuckled and shot his prince a bemused look. It was artfully ignored.

'Will you be requiring me for another round, my lord?' Dulon asked. He was a tall, lithe elf with large green eyes and long auburn hair. He wore good quality grey velvet and armour decorated in gold embroidery which signaled him as a celebrated sword master and dueling adjudicator of Greenwood the Great.

'No. We're done here. Thank you for your service,' Thranduil replied wiping sweat from his brow.

'Very good, my lord, until next time,' Dulon said, inclined his head. No sooner had the _hirvegill_ stepped out of their training circle he was into another, calmly instructing elves on ways to improve stance and grip.

Anhuiil leaned against one of the halls towering pillars and caught breathe. Three hours of intense weapons training had managed to put a dent in their energy levels. No easy feat for an elf. Thranduil's royal servant handed the pair goblets filled with water and they drank in comfortable silence. Anhuiil's gaze rested on an adjacent towering oak tree that grew in the middle of Amon Lanc's great training hall, its branches growing wild and free for there was no ceiling to hinder it. The hall itself looked out over Greenwood the Great, King Orophers vast realm of trees, no doubt a constant reminder to the elves who trained there of what their skills worked to protect. At the opposite end of the hall sat a huge rock face covered in deep green ferns, silver-blue moss and white bell flowers, their perfume wafting through the hall in the summer breeze. Anhuiil smiled, couldn't help himself, after a decade away on a skill-share assignment it felt good to be home.

The two men returned their towels and goblets to the waiting servant and Anhuiil's attention shifted to Thranduil.

'Your foot work is some of the quickest I've ever gone up against,' he remarked, 'and let us not forget, I've just returned from a decade in Eregion.' The two elves clinked goblets to that. 'Indeed you move faster every time we meet and your reach grows ever longer. What in Endor are they feeding you up in those royal quarters?'

Thranduil smiled and clapped Anhuiil on the back.

'You have it all wrong my old friend. It's not the food so much as the drink.'

Anhuiil laughed heartily. 'I see your taste for wine is as strong as ever.'

'Never stronger.'

Just then a pair of pretty auburn haired females walked past and cast admiring glances at their prince and Anhuiil. He grinned and turned to Thranduil who was gazing intently at his training sword.

'I wonder if ones balance is greatly affected by the difference in weight between training and battle blades.' Thranduil mussed running a gloved hand down the blunt blade.

'You are incredible, you know that,' Anhuiil said with disbelief.

'I know.'

'For spirits sake, two very lovely, lithe, fair skinned, auburn haired, blue eyed/'

'Shall I find you a mop,' Thranduil interjected his smirk ferocious, 'so you can wipe up your drool? You've already fallen once today, I'd hate to see you slip again.'

'Why you...' Anhuiil scrunched his nose. 'All, I'm saying is two very lovely females walked past, clearly interested and you're busy mussing over a sword. A sword! Are you quite well?'

Thranduil sheathed the offending sword once more and then raised a thick, black eyebrow. 'I can assure you I'm quite well. Say, if you have an appetite for mischief by all means go after them.' Thranduil motioned in the direction of the women. 'Enjoy yourself. You know as well as I do the elves of the Greenwood are not shy in pursuing pleasures of the flesh. You forget you're not bound by the rigors of the west anymore.'

'Yes, but we are unpledged best friends, we are free to enjoy ourselves. Chasing pretty, fiery elvish women is only half the fun when you don't join in the pursuit with me.'

'Come now, Anhuiil, you underestimate your charms,' Thranduil replied. 'Why I've seen elk blush at the very sight of you.'

'You're enjoying this a little too much.'

'Oh, you have no idea, truly, none.'

Anhuiil put his hands on his hips and opened his mouth, willed something witty to come but Thranduil was faster, always faster. In fact, he was certain that if words could cut like a blade, Thranduil could secure all the realms of Middle Earth with a single sentence. Of course, that would require his best friend to leave the Greenwood and he loathed to leave the Greenwood. It would take something very precious or dire or both to see Thranduil leave his realm.

'Tell me, why should my lack of involvement slow you down?' Thranduil asked.

'Don't you worry, I won't let it,' Anhuiil declared defiantly. 'But I remember a time when you would have smiled back. Now… now you are different.' Anhuiil's mouth fell open then. 'By the grace of … you're not… in love are you? I've been back all of three days and you've not told me about her.' Anhuiil pointed his nose to the ceiling. 'I'm offended.'

Thranduil's laugh, low and hearty, echoed through the great hall. An elvish woman training close by smiled at the sound.

'Pick up your jaw, Anhuill. I can assure you I am not. Indeed there's hardly been time for such a thing. Nor is such a thing in my control.' Thranduil lowered his voice. 'You forget I am duty bound. You have the freedom to enjoy pretty smiles. Me, my path has already been chosen for me. I do not give hope where there is none. Not for them….and not for me. Gone are those carefree years, my old friend. I feel duty closing in around me and I am bound by blood to honor it.' Thranduil's gaze met Anhuiil's but his mind was somewhere else entirely. 'I can hear it in the wind, in the sound of the water, see it the way the leaves fall… something looms, a decision, one that will change my life forever.'

'You don't mean…'

'I do mean.'

The two men stood in silence for a long moment until finally Thranduil began tugging on the cuffs of his brilliant silver and black sparring robes, something he did when he was diverted in mind. A second later the tugging stopped and Thranduil lifted himself to his full height, every inch of his six foot five frame readying to accept his responsibilities. Anhuiil had to hand it to him; under pressure his prince carried himself like water over rock.

Just then an elf dressed in dark green and gold robes stopped a metre shy of Thranduil and bowed. The prince turned and acknowledged his kin with a small nod. Royalty he may be, but rude was he never.

'Yes?' Thranduil asked.

'My lord, the king wishes an audience with you. He asked that the summons be given after you had finished sparring. I inquire to see if you have finished.' The messenger's warm gaze flicked to Anhuiil and then back to Thranduil.

'We are indeed finished here,' Thranduil said. 'Tell me, where is my father?'

'King Oropher is in his private chamber with the queen, my lord.'

'Very good, I shall come at once.'

The kings' messenger bowed low and then turned on his heels and exited the hall. Thranduil shot Anhuiil a telling look. Anhuiil whistled. 'Are you sure you aren't gifted with foresight?'

'If only,' Thranduil replied and then eyed the exit of the hall, his body tensing just a fraction but it was enough for Anhuiil to notice.

'Say, if our great king does not require your presence,' Anhuiil said, 'let's drink under the Arches of Elinor tonight. A full moon rises, set to be the largest of the year. I feel there will be _quite_ the party up there.'

A small smile tugged at Thranduil's lips. The prince's love of music and fine wine was no small thing and Anhuiil knew it.

'I was already going,' Thranduil replied, a subtle note of deviousness returning to his voice. Anhuiil smirked at it. 'Why do I get the feeling you got the scoop from a certain raven haired elf. Is that _still_ going on?' The Arches of Elinor were famous for other activities besides rune reading, moon gazing, music and drinking. Thranduil sighed.

'This whole thing has gone on for long enough and elves are beginning to talk. Tonight I'll have to tell her enough is enough. And this time it will be for good.'

Anhuiil laughed loudly. 'Yes, yes of course you will. Why that will make it, what, the fiftieth time you've tried to peel yourself away from her grip, nay talons. Not that I blame you my friend. She is...' Anhuiil sucked in breathe and then with no small amount of drama exhaled. 'Well, she is made for fu/.'

Thranduil shot Anhuiil a hard look and then glanced around the hall. Anhuiil's mouth snapped shut.

'Tonight it ends for good. It simply must. I sense the king is losing patience with the...situation. No it must end tonight. And that's all there is too it.' Thranduil said.

Anduiil nodded, didn't press the issue while in public.

Thranduil unbuckled the belt that sheathed both his blunt training swords and handed it to his servant. With a small bow the servant returned his masters beloved silver sword and Thranduil sank towards the steel. His gaze locked on to the smooth steel handle, along a curved hilt engraved with runes and then up the diamond sharpened blade. Spirits help any foe who stumbled into the path of that blade thought Anhuiil. Metal on metal razored the air as Thranduil slid his silver sword inside the primary sheath at his hip, in every way as much a part of him as skin and bone. With a sharp nod he dismissed his servant and then turned Anhuiil.

'I'll see you later tonight' Thranduil said, 'I don't anticipate this meeting will take too long... at least I certainly hope it doesn't.' He turned to leave. In that moment Anhuiil felt compelled to say something. Before him stood his friend of over one thousand years, who had great expectations weighting on his shoulders. Anhuiil knew there was a time for jokes, but what made their friendship unshakable was their wisdom in knowing when to cut the jesting and simply offer support. Anhuiil cleared his throat.

'My old friend, about tonight... all jokes aside, you are first and foremost my prince and I will always have your back. You know that, right?'

Warmth inspired by a millennium's worth of friendship filled Thranduil's eyes and he gripped Anhuiil's shoulder firmly, Anhuiil returned the gesture.

'I know.'

And with that Thranduil strode from the great training hall, long robes and white-blonde hair billowing behind him.

'Good luck my old friend,' Anhuiil whispered and then turned to leave for his quarters, the siren call of hearty food and a hot bath beckoning him.

The siren song faded as a figure stepped into his path. 'Captain Anhuiil, it is an honor to see you in Greenwood again,' said a pretty elf with long auburn hair and sharp green eyes, a dagger twirling absentmindedly in her hand.

'It's good to be home.' Anhuiil replied slightly annoyed. His hunger was growing more ravenous by the second. 'You must forgive me I've spent the past decade on assignment in the west...have we met before?'

The elf smiled at him. 'No my captain, we have not. My name is Braigel. I made the ranks of the royal guard only six summers ago. But I've heard great stories about you from other guards who've had the honor of serving under you. I know you have only just resettled in after your long journey and was set to formally meet your company this afternoon,' her eyes shone with curiosity, 'but when I saw you training with our prince I couldn't help but come meet you sooner...They say you wield a long dagger better than any in the entire realm.'

Anhuiil nodded. It was the truth. Thranduil may have been a master at long swordcraft, but daggers were his specialty and together he and Thranduil made a formidable team. Braigel continued. 'I'm most keen on dagger fighting myself and I was hopping… wondering...' She straightened, gained an inch in height. 'Would I be able to train under you some time? I ask only a single session, a chance to learn from one of the greats. I promise I wouldn't waste your time.'

Anhuiil smiled at her bravery and decided it deserved rewarding. 'I'm always happy to teach dagger craft when time permits.' He rubbed his chin and considered her for a second. 'I can spare an hour tomorrow at midday. Meet me here for practice and don't forget to bring your best training daggers. Let's see if you can keep up.'

Braigel beamed. 'Thank you, captain. I promise I won't let you down.'

Anhuiil nodded curtly, high rank demanding he not reveal his burgeoning curiosity. Braigel made to leave.

'Oh and one more thing,' Anhuill said, 'if you are late I'll have you on mail link crafting for a year.'

Her eyes widened. 'I... I will be early my lord.' And then she bowed in reply and quickly skipped away to rejoin a group of elves practising dagger throwing. Anhuiil noted her steps were as light as a feather and when she moved she made not a sound.

_Very curious indeed._

As Thranduil approached his father's private chambers, two royal guards stepped aside and pushed open heavy oak and steel doors. Inside he found his mother and father seated at a breakfast table on a wide veranda made of white stone and looked out onto a huge waterfall. As Queen Cadfiel laid eyes on her son, a warm smile broke across her face and she stood, touched her heart and then extended her hand. Thranduil returned the gesture.

'We'd nearly given up on seeing you this morning,' Cadfiel chided. 'Sparring for three hours? Why, you must have been up before sunrise.'

'I was. And I've worked up quite the appetite.' Thranduil said eyeing the spread on the table. His gaze moved to his father who sat lounging to one side of his kingly chair at the head of the table. Thranduil bowed to him. Oropher dipped his head and then pointed a heavily ringed finger to an empty placement at the table.

'At last,' Oropher said dryly. 'Why your mother and I feared you'd been washed away in The Great River. We were about to send out search party for you.'

The queen shot Oropher a scolding look, but it was so heavily laced in loving adoration there wasn't an ounce of threat in it. Thranduil ignored their jovial mood and instead sank into the plush backing of a chair at the left hand side of his father. He got to work filling his plate with fresh stone fruits and berries, grain bread with butter and apricot conserve, and three different types of cheeses. If he was to submit himself to uncomfortable news he would do so on a full stomach. It struck him then that the table was full of his favorite breakfast foods. His throat tightened a little.

'You must be pleased Anhuiil is back from the west,' Cadfiel said.

'Yes, very. Patrols are not the same without him. I'm also quite happy to have access to his council again, of which I hold in high regard. He's a fine captain of the guard and knows the south east of the Greenwood well.'

'It's your role to know the whole of the Greenwood better than anyone,' Oropher said curtly. 'But I agree Anhuiil is a steady captain and a prized warrior. I look forward to seeing what he brings to our guard after his knowledge exchange in the west, even if he was only gone for a blink.'

'A blink? A decade isn't exactly a blink,' Thranduil said.

'Ten years is a mere blink in the life of an elf.' Oropher argued.

Cadfiel shot Thranduil a sympathetic look and then turned to Oropher. 'Think on such a thing from another angle, my love. Being elven doesn't speed up the passage of time, and going a day without ones closest confidant can feel like an age.' Cadfiel placed a slender and fair bejewelled hand over her husbands' and their fingers intertwined. Oropher conceded his wife's wisdom and lifted her hand to his lips where it lingered for many moments.

Thranduil ate cheese.

It warmed him to know his parents' marriage was made of the deepest love and respect, but emotions aside he also knew it hadn't hurt that it had forged strong alliances between the elves of the east and the west. Greenwood the Great was spread over a vast distance, with the blasted dwarves all over the place, goblins in the Misty Mountains to the west, and Mordor to the south. Through their union Oropher and Cadfiel had secured blood ties and joined legions to create an army tens of thousands strong should the alarm ever be raised. They'd pledged themselves to each other out of duty, their love for one another was simply icing on a towering cake.

'Well be receiving a party of guests' tomorrow morning,' Oropher announced, 'nobility from the south. Lord and Lady Elisill and their sons Tristill and Tysill. Tysill is a bowman, but I hear Tristill is a swords man,' Oropher said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. 'Do be sure to show them how we wield here in the north.'

Thranduil smirked at his father and inclined his head, 'If duty commands it.'

Cadfiel cleared her throat. 'Their two very lovely daughters Araiell and Eryn will _also_ be coming. It's rumored their Araiell is a great beauty not to mention whip smart.'

And there it was the gentle maneuvering of noble elvish maidens into Thranduil's path. The desire to be somewhere else hit him hard and fast, his fingers gripping the arms rests of his chair... preparing to push. And then a servant laid out a batch of pumpkin rolls and a basket of cinnamon and fruit pastries. Thranduil eyed the steam rising off the bread and his hands relaxed. Cadfiel's deep laugh wafted through the air. Oropher seemed to sink into it.

'Honestly, how you are not the size of a mountain?' Cadfiel chided, 'Lithe and tall you may be, but even elvish bodies have their limits.'

'We may have to sack a kingdom,' Oropher added, 'just so we can afford to feed him another year.'

With a devilish grin Cadfiel added, 'Son, just out of curiosity what is your record with lembas bread?'

'Yes, yes, very funny,' Thranduil said his voice tight. He stifled a wince as steam from a pumpkin roll lashed his hands.

Oropher and Cadfiel's gazes drifted from Thranduil to lock on one another. Again. Oropher lounged a little closer to his wife, the picture of haughty contentment. At the same time Cadfiel rested a hand on her neck and bent her head closer to her kings. Pledging and immortality never looked so effortless.

After the breakfast plates had been cleared away Cadfiel rose from the table announcing her fingers were itching for some archery. Oropher walked with her all the way to the chamber doors, which were adorned by a lattice walkway thick with hangings of wisteria. Thranduil turned around at just the wrong time to see his father and mothers bodies melting into each others, Oropher leaning down to kiss his queen tenderly. Thranduil rolled his eyes and looked away. He was happy his parents were happy, but by the grace of the Valar, he didn't need to see _that_. The sound of doors opening, boots shuffling and armor clanking; guards going to high alert at the sight of king and queen, signaled Cadfiel's departure. Oropher strode back into his private chamber, his long silver and bronze coat and sash billowing behind him, long white blonde hair staying off his sharp features even without a crown. In his private space, surrounded by family, the king wore no crown. Oropher sunk back into his chair and then signaled to a royal servant.

'Two goblets of DeVire Pinot Noir, vintage second age seven hundred.'

The servant bowed; disappeared inside the terrace, a moment later Thranduil heard the popping of a cork. He raised an eyebrow at his father. Oropher smiled wickedly.

'Lindon made...seven hundred was a very good year.'

The servant elf returned and handed two silver goblets full of wine to his masters. As the wine hit Thranduil's mouth cherry and plum flavours swamped his pallet, each sip getting better as notes of tea-leaf and rich earth intensified. It was a delicious drop, almost tasty enough to distract him from the fact that it was barley ten in the morning and his king was serving up his finest wine.

'I need you to lead a party to our eastern boarders. I want reconnaissance on the state of the entire boarder line. I've just received word from Lorien that great thickets of spider webbing have been found on both the north east and south east faces of the Misty Mountains.

The goblet stopped before Thranduil's lips. 'Spiders? The last time they dared to come so close to elvish settlements...'

Oropher nodded, his sharp features contorting in disgust. 'They're heralds to darker wills. Lorien will be sending a party further south; we will do the north of our eastern border. With Morgoth banished to the void I have care little for what happens outside our own boarders. But spiders are insidious and spread like wildfire. I'm quite adamant our lands be kept clear of filth and prevention is the best course of action. The spawn of Ungoliant mustn't be allowed to reach our forest.'

Thranduil nodded, completely understood his father's disdain for giant spiders. 'I'll assemble a team and supplies right away,' Thranduil said. 'I can be ready for departure in two morning's time.'

'Good. Also, make sure you include Tristill and Tysill in the party. It will do us well to foster ties with them. The flow of information must be kept open within the Greenwood realm. Such things can be lost all too easily over such vast distances.'

Thranduil nodded curtly and then took a long sip of wine. In that moment he thought it a shame he couldn't feel a high off the stuff as easily as humans did, would take litres to give him even the slightest tingle in his toes. Fair females on the other hand, they gave him a high no wine could match.

_But those days are fast coming to an end. You're bound to duty, honor..._

Thranduil felt the razor edged gaze of his father on him. He took a long drink.

'Your mother feels quite strongly that the time has come to expand our family,' Oropher declared.

Stomach tightened. 'Really, you're trying for another child?'

Oropher shot Thranduil an unimpressed look. '_One_ was quite enough for the both of us. No son, this is all about you. Your mother is a very wise woman, heavily in tune with the winds of the world and she feels the time has come for you to fulfill your duty to blood and kingdom. We both agree you must start entertaining the idea of pledging yourself in marriage, thus giving the Greenwood a princess and paving the way for an heir. Yes Morgoth is gone and right now we have little to fear, but a blue sky can quickly fill with black clouds and if it should, and both you and I fall for whatever reason, there must be an heir to succeed. For ease of succession this responsibility falls to you.'

'The queen can rule in a king's absence,' Thranduil replied well aware that his father was well versed on the rules of succession.

To Thranduil's surprise Oropher's gaze softened. 'Your mother loves you fiercely, more than anything else in existence. I have no doubt in my mind that if you fell she would succumb to a broken heart... and loose the will to live.' Oropher straightened in his chair, clearly uncomfortable just talking about his sons imagined death. 'We live in times of hard earned peace, Thranduil, if you do not start entertaining such ideas now then when?'

Thranduil considered his father's words. 'I do not wish to ilk my responsibilities. I am not afraid to meet them, I'm simply...'

'Simply what?' Oropher asked. 'You say you're not afraid but it's obvious you fear pledging.' He sighed, demeanor softening with it. 'You're a prince, a warrior, and you're handsome, I am well aware the temptations that formula supplies. You could take a different elvish maiden to bed every night if you desired and no one would challenge you. Marriage may seem like a jail sentence from where you're sitting now but I can assure you, it's far from it.'

Thranduil could not avoid the apprehension swirling in him any longer. As a young elf growing up, scholars had told him that wisdom could be gained from facing ones fears head on, and that another form of bravery existed beyond the clash of steel, bravery gained by admitting ones weakness and seeking council. If he could not confide in his father then he was not fit to be prince. 'Father I will be quite blunt with you, I do fear... I fear that I will not be able to love the elf you choose for my pledging and that I will be forced to walk for all eternity feeling trapped. What's worse is that by default I will end up making two lives miserable. I can't shake the feeling that I will not be as lucky as you.'

A small smile tugged at Orophers lips. 'Son, you will have a say in who you marry. You do not have to pledge yourself to someone whom you feel no connection with. Greenwood the Great, our great realm, wouldn't have been founded had your mother not been at my side. Trust me, I know how invaluable a loyal, loving queen is to a king, and I would not wish for you to settle for anything less. But understand, love and respect and the companionship it provides come when one opens oneself up to the idea and likely probability of it. Right now you're closed to the idea...and I dare say distracted by a certain dark haired temptress.'

Thranduil coughed sending wine spluttering onto the white table cloth in front of him. Orapher wrinkled his nose, didn't miss a beat.

'I'm not blind son, I've seen the way Írein flaunts herself before you in the quiet corners and arches of Amon Lanc when you think no one is looking. She taunts you. More so I see the way your ego lets her. Who you bed concerns me not, who you wed, now that concerns me greatly. In my kingdom bed warmers do not rise to the station they spend so much time and effort scheming to reach.'

Thranduil felt ill at the fact he and Oropher were having such a conversation. All of a sudden the void was looking like a nice place to visit.'I am not blind as to Írein's motivations. She's beautiful and charming yes...' Memories flooded Thranduil's mind; Írein's long dark hair straining in his grip, the curve of her waist bathed in candle light, the seductive smile she'd shoot him right before he cli/.'

'Thranduil,' Oropher snapped, 'your miles away.'

Thranduil cleared his throat and then drank some more win. 'Írein is nothing to worry over. She's ambitious, relentless even, but I've never given her false hope. I've never lied to her about my duties. Quite frankly I've never needed that ploy.'

Oropher nearly smirked. _Nearly._ 'Good. Lowly Silvan elves, no matter how comely, will never ascend to the throne.'

Thranduil nodded. He would not have chosen Írein even if she had been of royal stock. The woman was dangerous, full of schemes and narcissism. She was not princess material and nowhere near queen-like. Her rule would have the Greenwood warring on every side, elvish blood spilt beyond measure, and the royal treasure horde spent in a century. And then he felt it, the sticky webbing of inevitable shame that such a conversation could reap.

'Father I... I'm sorry if I have let you down. Know all my life I've striven to be a useful fighter, to help lead my kin in victorious battle and ensure our boarders are kept safe. I would protect the honor of our kin and our realm with my blood. I apologize for letting you down on an entirely different front. I've failed you with fear of a different kind.' Thranduil dipped his head.

Oropher shook his. 'You have not failed us, far from it. You're a skilled swordsman, diplomat, negotiator and leader of the guard. You have the respect of your people... your parents.'

Thranduil met Orophers proud gaze. 'It is we who have failed you. We're isolated out here, and we've occupied much of your time founding the Greenwood, helping it to flourish. The consequence is you've been restricted on options for a wife. But that is about to change.' Oropher stood and moved to Thranduil's side, his gaze turned to stone. That meant orders were coming. 'In the coming weeks and months the flow of nobility to Amon Lanc will increase and with it maidens of appropriate lineage. This supplies you with choice. You will greet them, socialize with them, feast, merry make and get to know them. In two years time, if you have not settled on anyone, your mother and I will choose a wife for you. Two years is enough time to choose, to feel something.'

Thranduil nodded. Long had he avoided this discussion and long had his family allowed it to be avoided, but no more. He would not disobey his king and queen. He would do this for blood and for honor, and for his people. Heirs were everything to a kingdom's stability and after everything the elves had been through they deserved stability, safety. Thranduil stood up and met Orophers' gaze.

'Yes, my lord. I will not let you down.'

And just like that the arrangement was sealed. The time had come for Thradnuil, son of Oropher, heir to Amon Lanc and Greenwood the Great to fulfill his duty, take a wife and one day produce an heir. Now all he had to do was find her.


	2. Chapter 2: Steel and Lust

_**2**_

_**Steel and Lust**_

Eryn trotted her horse ahead of the colourful column of riders, leaving behind her mother's warnings to not travel too far ahead. Over their leisurely three day journey from west Lorien she'd heard them fifty times already and could recite them word for word. But Eryn didn't want to slow down, if anything she wanted to speed up so as to lay sight on Greenwood the Great, the vast forest realm founded properly by King Oropher. All that was standing in her way was a grassy incline which had blocked the horizon line for over half a day now. As if sensing her masters will, Handalosse, charged onwards. Eryn laughed as the cool breeze ran over her skin, and like so many time before she pondered how it was possible that her horse always seemed to know what she felt like doing, sometimes before she even knew. As Eryn ascended onto the flat ridge line she gasped - before her stood an ocean of green. Immediately she leant down and whispered into her horse's ear, _'lav glostâlroch.' _The snow white mare gently halted and without looking at the ground Eryn dismounted. Off in the distance she spotted a palace on top of a bare hill, its structure reaching high into the sky like fingers trying to touch the stars.

'Amon Lanc,' she whispered.

A grin spread across her face and she stretched her arms wide, closed her eyes and willed the magic of the forest to reach out and bless her with its majesty.

'_Eresse,_' she whispered. And it was the truth. After three days of riding with her family and guard she'd finally managed to find a slice of solitude. A blissful tingling sprung up in her chest and moved through her body. Every single part of her felt alive, happy and something else...

'Eryn! What on Earth do you think you're doing?'

Eryn opened her eyes and her shoulders slumped. 'I rode up a gentle incline on my own, Tysill. It's not as if I was leading a host to war against Morgoth himself.'

Tysill winced at the name Morgoth. 'You fractured the columns defences,' he argued. 'This is unacceptable. We are not yet in King Orophers realm, none of the protective enchantments extend to us yet. Think about it Eryn, a richly dressed fair elf maiden riding off alone, why that's just asking to be pinched by Heradrim extortionists. You must take more care.'

Eryn laughed and remounted her horse. 'Heradrim this far north? Brother, I thank you for your concern but I don't think a rabble of Heradrim would get very far with me. I'd drop five of them in under ten seconds and you know it.

It was the truth and out of respect for his sister's skill Tysill inclined his head.

'I do not contest that you're a formidable warrior,' Tysill argued. 'But strategy is not your strong point. You stand alone on a hill in an unfamiliar area. Think about that. Formidable fighter you may be but even you're not arrow proof, and one arrow to the leg is all it would take to see _you_ drop.'

Eryn's shot him a pout that quickly turned into a devilish grin. 'You know I still think I could take at least two down, arrow in leg and all.'

Tysill exhaled loudly. Eryn motioned to green expanse below them. 'Have you ever seen anything quite so amazing?' she said, changing the subject. 'I can't wait to get in it, walk under its canopy, picnic under lantern filled trees, maybe even climb its great sprawling oaks, go swimming in the rivers/'

'Swimming?' Tysill shook his head. 'I've heard the rivers of the Greenwood are great winding serpents, full of perilous things.'

Eryn beamed. 'Then perhaps we should go inside and test the waters for ourselves.'

The distance between the ridge line and the Greenwood tree line didn't look terribly far, no more than eight hundred metres to Eryn's eyes, and yet it took another fifteen minutes of trotting to descend and reach the edge of the forest. As their twenty rider strong column grew closer to Greenwood the Great, elves dressed in gold armour broke through the tree line. Two riders at the front of the column carried banners with embroidered green trees laced in gold ribbon.

'Those are Oropher's royal guards,' Tysill said. 'Best you drop back to your spot in the column. This is not a place to disband with formalities.' He furrowed his brow at her. 'And for heaven's sake fix your hair. We're about to enter one of the oldest realms on Earth and you look positively wild. Don't forget you're nobility.'

Eryn wrinkled her nose at her brother, who was now moving ahead of the column with her other brother Tristill. Lord and Lady Elisill rode by and shot her unimpressed looks. At last she found her older sister Araiel and dropped into line with her.

'I don't see why we should have to ride behind the boys. Why can't we greet the guard as well,' Eryn said raking bejewelled fingers through her hair, trying to rid it of nots.

Araiel eyed her sister's hair antics. A small smile cracked across her full lips. 'It's not that messy. You've got a lovely natural wave and it works to conceal nots. Lucky you.' Araiel pointed to her brilliant board-straight chestnut hair. 'I ride five paces and my hair is a bird's nest. No brush that goes through it is ever the same again.'

The two elves laughed. Lady Elisill turned around and shot them warning looks.

'And as for our brothers going off ahead to greet the royal guard, well, they're first born, it is their duty to introduce their Lord and Lady. And us too.' Araiel winked at Eryn.

Eryn gave up on her hair and instead turned to other matters. 'So, are you nervous yet,' she asked. 'In a couple of hours you'll be meeting the king and queen ...the prince.'

'You say that as if I should be the most nervous,'

'Ari, let's not beat around the bush here. You know as well as I do that mother intends for you to be courted by the Greenwood's unpledged prince.'

Araiel blushed and then leant in closer to Eryn, when she spoke her voice was just above a whisper. 'I hear prince Thranduil is very handsome with sharp, regal features. And that he's built like a warrior. He's apparently got both height and nice amounts of muscle.' Araiel smiled wickedly. 'A _very_ desirable combination if I may say so.'

'I hear the royal armoury is stocked with several different types of long swords.' Eryn added with equal enthusiasm.

Araiel shook her head and straightened up in her saddle, shot Eryn a bemused look. 'I swear, if you could pledge yourself to a sword you'd do it.'

Eryn eyed the Greenwoods royal column and patted and pulled at her skirts so as to resemble respectability. 'Araiel, I have pledged myself to a sword. You forget I'm _hirvegil. _Besides you're the older daughter. You're the royal offering here. Not me.'

'Mmm, I know,' Araiel said.

The column came to a halt before the royal guard of Greenwood the Great, and pleasantries where exchanged between Lord and Lady Elisill and an elf named Anhuiil, whom Eryn gathered by the level of detail on his armour was the captain of the guard.

Tysill led Anhuiil down the line of nobility and paused in front of Araiel and Eryn.

'And these are my sisters, Lady Araiel and Lady Eryn,' Tysill said.

Ariel touched her chest and then extended her hand out, as was the elvish custom of greeting warmly. Eryn followed suit. Anhuiil reciprocated, his gaze flicking between Araiel and Eryn. Eryn stifled a smirk. This always happened when new people met her and Araiel. They were sisters and yet looked nothing alike; Eryn with her wavy golden hair, big blue eyes, slender frame and yet large bust, and then Araiel with her impossibly straight, dark hair, brown almond shaped eyes, full lips and broad shoulders. To cap it all off, Trystill and Tysill shared her sister's dark looks. Eryn was the blaringly obvious one out. As a little girl Eryn had cried over the fact she was so different to her siblings. But Lady Elisill had wiped away her tears and told her that she was a white diamond amongst a field of brown sapphires. All in the field were special to her, all were loved, it was just that one gem was a little rarer than the others. Eryn smiled at the serenity the memory brought her. When Eryn had gained some years she was told that the blood that flowed through her veins was not the same as her siblings, but that it didn't matter to any of them. She had been fostered as a baby and loved by Lord and Lady Elisill as if she were their own. And that was all there was to it.

The royal column took off into the trees and the guest party followed. As Eryn passed the tree line a wall of cool air brushed past her and she revelled in it. She hated being out in the glaring sun, infinitely preferred the shade of trees.

Eryn sat quietly in her saddle as they rode under towering beech and pine trees, an ever present light mist hovering over the tips of rich green shrubbery. A few hours later the column reached the famous Naked Hill. As Eryn rode up a wide path adorned by carved stone, the intricacies of Amon Lanc blossomed before her very eyes. The entire towering structure was made of grey and white stone, some levels of the castle staying low to the ground, other's jutting into the air and capped with what looked to be bronze spires. Silver green vines with large green leaves and white flowers grew randomly up stone faces and around particularly tall archways. Eryn was sure that in all her years she'd never seen anything quite so mysterious, and yet so enchanting.

The party dismounted from their horses and Eryn handed her reigns to a waiting attendant. The elf named Anhuiil escorted them inside a large white stone courtyard full of heavily armoured palace guards and smiling woodland elves. To either side of the courtyard, wide walkways laden with hangings of wisteria moved off into different sections of the castle. Eryn's gaze travelled to a large raised fountain in the middle of the yard. Atop the fountain's steps stood a fair elf in lashings of silver and red silk, a crown of woodland flowers on his head, heavily bejewelled fingers wrapped around a staff of carved wood. King Oropher himself thought Eryn. To his right stood an achingly beautiful elf with white blonde hair that cascaded down an exquisite burgundy and silver satin dress. Around her neck she wore brilliant white jewels that shone like starlight. Queen Cadfiel's reputed beauty did not exagerate. Eryn ripped her eyes from the queen's necklace, its lure surprising even she, and craned her neck ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the elf standing a pace behind king and queen. The elf was very tall and broad shouldered with long white blonde hair, eyes the colour of gathering storm clouds, and worse robes of silver and deep green satin. On his head he wore a delicate silver crown, and on his hip a silver sword.

Eryn watched as Anhuiil stopped in front of the royal family and presented her parents to them. Lord and Lady Elisill touched their chests and then brushed the air before them.

'My King, my queen, dear prince' said Lord Elisill. 'It is so good to see you again. It has been too long. I thank you for hosting my household over these next few months.'

Oropher retuned the welcoming gesture. 'You are most welcome my old friend.'

Lord Elisill smiled. 'May I introduce my wife, Lady Elisill' he said. The king and queen smiled warmly. 'And these are my sons, the eldest Tysill, and then Tristill.' Eryn watched as her brothers greeted king, queen and prince.

'And this here is my eldest daughter, Araiel.' Araiel stepped forward and Eryn watched as the king and queen studied her.

'It is an honour to meet you my king, queen, and you too Prince Thranduil,' Araiel said.

Thranduil stepped forward and joined his parents rank, returned the greeting. Eryn's gaze travelled to the sword at Prince Thranduil's hip. In an instant she thought it both beautiful and utterly lethal. She was sure such quality steel would be as light as a feather and just looking at its curved, rune incrusted hilt and smooth grip made her fingers itch. Its sheath was equally remarkable, made of silver and patterned with intricate flourishes and carved leaves. The level of detail almost made Eryn's mouth water.

'Beautiful,' she whispered. Eryn looked up to see prince Thranduil watching her curiously. His gaze flicked between the sword at her hip and her face.

'Eryn?' came her father's voice.

Eryn looked up to see her parents and the king and queen starring at her. A deep flush spread across her cheeks.

Her father gave her a scolding look. 'And _this_ is my youngest daughter... Eryn.'

Eryn stepped forward and meet her king and queen. For a moment Oropher and Cadfiel simply starred at her and Eryn was sure that she had managed to offend them and wondered how she would ever make up for it. But as she studied their gazes she noted there was no malice to be seen. Instead their eyes smouldered with a fierce curiosity.

'Welcome to Amon Lanc, Eryn,' Oropher said warmly.

'Thank you for having me,' Eryn replied in her most gracious voice, 'my lord, my lady, my prince.'

Cadfiel smiled at her. 'The honour is ours, Lady Eryn.'

Eryn smiled nervously, glanced at her parents, unsure as how to reply to such a noble welcome. She felt utterly undeserving of it. Seeking comfort her hands moved to her sword and her fingers began nervously following the rune engravings on her sheath. Oropher and Thranduil's gazes followed her hands, but the Cadfiel's gaze rested firmly on her face. Eryn stepped back in line behind her sister and Cadfiel turned to her parents. Eryn watched as Prince Thranduil's gazed flicked between Araiel, Tristill, Tysill and then herself, the tiniest look of puzzlement revealing itself in the corner of his grey eyes. She suppressed the smirk forming. 'Not here', she told herself. 'Not now. Not ever.'

'Your company must be exhausted after a three day ride,' Cadfiel said. 'My servants will show you all to your quarters so you can rest up. For tonight we've planned a banquet in honour of your arrival.'

Tristill and Tysill beamed upon hearing the word banquet. Eryn stifled a smirk at her brother's reactions. Araiel remained gracefully composed. And with formal protocol over, Eryn and her company were ushered to their rooms.

Not surprisingly Araiel and Eryn's rooms were next to each others. Araiel stopped at her door and turned to her sister.

'I plan to take a very long, hot bath and then a nap. Even if a dragon should visit, don't come knocking on my door.'

Eryn shrugged her shoulders as Araiel disappeared into her quarters. An attendant elf unlocked the door of Eryn's room and together they entered. Eryn's jaw dropped at the sight of it. Before her stood a king size four poster bed with a canopy of soft blue silk and piles of pillows, an elegant writing table, a huge gold framed mirror leaning against a wall, a separate sitting area with soft blue velvet sofas and a carved wood wine table loaded with fruit, silver goblets and a bottle of red wine. The very spacious room opened onto a sprawling white stone veranda that looked out over an ocean of green.

The attendant smiled at her. 'And if you'll follow me in here, my lady, you'll find your washroom and dressing area.'

Eryn followed the elf through a curtain of soft blue silk and came face to face with a huge sand stone washroom complete with a bathing pool made of glistening stalagmite.

'Your formal wear has been laid out for your convenience just through there,' the attendant said motioning to an archway carved in the stone.

Eryn nodded and smiled. 'I confess myself speechless by the beauty of these quarters.'

The attendant smiled. 'They are the finest guest quarters in all of Amon Lanc, my lady.'

Eryn's eyes widened at the servants admission but she did not press the revelation further. It was highly unlikely that she'd be given the _best_ quarters, was sure the attendant was just being gracious. The two elves walked back out into the bedroom area.

'Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?'

'Please call me Eryn.' She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room. 'And honestly I think anything I could ever want is right here.'

'Very good, my la.. I mean Eryn. I'll leave you to settle in then.'

'Oh wait. Honestly, how rude of me. I never got your name?' Eryn said.

The elf smiled. 'My name is Eithril.'

Eryn nodded and Eithril turned to leave. Just as she was half way out the door a thought came to Eryn and she nearly kicked herself for not asking sooner. 'Eithril,' Eryn called out, 'there is something you can do for me. I need directions to the great training hall.'

Eithril eyed the sheathed sword at Eryn's hip and smiled. 'I'd be happy to show you the way. Shall I wait outside for you whilst you change your attire?'

'That would be most kind of you,' Eryn replied, beaming. 'I won't be too long.'

The servant disappeared out the heavy wood door and Eryn raced to her changing area, excitement running through her at the thought of getting in some blade practice. On her legs she donned a pair of dark grey training stockings and a soft blue ankle-length velvet skirt with four waist high slits which were pivotal for maneuverability. On top she wore a white blouse made of good cloth, and a fitted tunic made of soft grey velvet. On her hands she wore burgundy fingerless gloves, and on her feet flat soft grey boots. Ankle support was everything. She wound the front sections of her hair up off her face and secured them back with pins, the rest falling to just below her tail bone. And finally Eryn buckled her sheathed training sword around her waist and then headed out to meet Eithril.

After ten minutes of weaving down long stone hallways, courtyards full of colorful flowers and up several grand staircases, Eithril and Eryn emerged into a huge stone hall with no roof. Some walls were punctured with massive arched windows that gave a glorious view out over the Greenwood, another were covered in ferns, moss and white flowers, their perfume intoxicating. Eryn marveled at the towering tree growing in the middle of the hall, its long flat canopy supplying shade to all those who trained. And then her ears honed in on the comforting sound of clashing steel. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

'Here it is,' Eithril said gesturing around the room, 'Amon Lanc's great hall of swords. Do you require a sparring partner?'

Eryn's beaming smile faded. It occurred to her then that in her excitement she hadn't organised a training partner. Tysill's words echoed in her head. _Strategy isn't your strong point. _Eryn frowned.I've got strategy enough when a blade is in my hand she thought.

'Yes, I do,' Eryn replied.

The servant elf smiled and then took her over to an elf dressed in deep green and gold.

'_Hirvegil_ Dulon, may I trouble you for a moment of your time,' Eithril said.

Eryn's ears perked up at hearing the elf's status. Immediately she lay her palm flat across her heart and then sliced out at the air in front of her.

'My name is Eryn Elisill; it's an honor to meet you.'

Dulon returned the mark of respect, one hirvegil to another. 'I'm Dulon, the honor is all mine.'

'Eryn just arrived today with her family and is in need of a sparring partner,' Eithril said. 'Would you know of anyone who may be at her level and available?'

Dulon smiled. 'Why I do believe I am.'

Dulon ushered her over to a training circle towards the end of a hall. Eryn smiled as she noticed the elf named Anhuiil and a smaller female with long auburn hair in the circle next to her. They were going hard and fast in a dagger duel. Eryn noted the auburn haired elf was faster and lighter on her feet but Anhuiil had a wider reach, each a truly formidable fighter.

'Are you ready to begin, my lady,' Dulon asked unsheathing his training sword.

Eryn noticed a few curious elves gathering near them, the sight of Dulon in a circle with blade drawn proving too irresistible a sight to miss.

Eryn smiled devilishly. 'I've never been so ready. Let's begin.'

Thranduil walked towards the training hall, content to leave his parents and the Elisill's to reacquaint in Orophers private quarters, and satisfied that both Tristill and Tysill had seemed pleased to be asked to join his party north. As Thranduil approached, a chorus of steel and cheer rang out. Amongst the sounds Thranduil counted only two blades clashing within the entire hall, a most unusual thing. Curious, Thranduil ascended to a viewing platform that lay to the side of the hall, just below the great tree's canopy. As he stalked down its lengths he saw a crowd of elves gathered around a training circle towards the end of the hall. Inside the circle steel blades glinted, light grey fabric swirling out of the way of a maelstrom of green and gold. Thranduil reached the end of the platform, his gaze stuck on the two warriors matching one other's manoeuvres. Apart from himself and Oropher, Thranduil had never seen anyone challenge Dulon in such a formidable fashion. And then in a flash of steel and grey Dulon was being disarmed, his sword clanging to the floor, the shift in weight causing him to stumble backwards. Dulon didn't fall, instead he steadied his feet but it cost him precious seconds and before he knew it a blade was pointed a respectful distance from his gut. The whole hall gasped in unison. Then the blonde haired elf sheathed her sword and humbly stepped back from Dulon, clearly not one to gloat. Dulon immediately stepped forward and bowed long and low to his opponent. The whole hall stood in silence, curious as to how the blonde elf might react to such a gesture. The statuesque blonde returned the bow and the crowd burst into cheer at the fine display of sportsmanship. An intense curiosity spread like wildfire thorough Thranduil and he found himself wanting to know who the formidable blonde was. If only she would turn around. Satiated, the crowd stepped away to give the duo some breathing space. Thranduil watched as Anhuiil elf made a bee line for the sword wielding blonde. Thranduil smirked. Anhuiil was just the elf he'd come to see.

Anhuiil gasped as Dulon's sword clattered to the floor, and nearly closed his eyes all together when Eryn's sword hovered near her apponents gut. He could see a fierce sort of pride mixed with confusion shining in Dulon's eyes. The two sword masters bowed and then before Anhuiil knew it he was moving towards Eryn, Braigel hot on his heels.

Eryn stood with her head huddled next to Dulon's, the elves eagerly exchanging tips and tactics, no doubt Eryn explaining the opening Dulon had supplied her with and how it had led to her disarming him. Anhuiil smiled. Such was the nature of sword mastery; one welcomed being bested by another for the greatest lessons came in the face of honorable defeat. In a way Dulon was the victor here, not Eryn.

'Lady Eryn, that was poetry in motion.' Anhuiil said.

Eryn turned to face him, a humble smile on her face. Anhuiil noted she was almost as tall as he was. Interestingly, when she spoke there wasn't a trace of the shy elf he'd encountered in the courtyard to be seen.

'Thank you, Captain,' Eryn replied.

'Please, call me Anhuiil.'

'Very well, Anhuiil it is. Call me Eryn.' Eryn gestured to Dulon. 'I confess that such poetry takes two to conjure. Dulon is a most formidable warrior.'

Dulon inclined his head. 'You are far to gracious, my lady. You have given me a gift today. If you should ever desire to practice in these halls know my sword is yours.'

Anhuiil's eyes widened. Dulon's offer was no small thing.

'And I shall take you up on it with glee for it has been some time since I've been challenged by such skill. Today you learned something new and now you are even more dangerous, more formidable. I shall not forget it next time we meet.'

The two warriors touched their chests and then extended their arms and Dulon took his leave.

'Do you like riding, Eryn?' Anhuiil asked.

'I do, more so if it is under forest canopy.'

Anhuiil smiled, considered her. 'Tell me, do you think Lord and Lady Elisill would mind if you joined my company on a quiet mission north. Braigel here,' Anhuiil motioned to Braigel, 'will be coming too.'

Braigel and Eryn greeted one another warmly and Anhuiil watched as their gazes trailed to the blades in each other's hands, a mutual pride and respect passing between them.

'Why that sounds like my kind of adventure,' Eryn beamed. 'I'd be most keen to join, help out any way I can.' She looked out an arched window, her gaze resting on greenery. 'Being here, in this realm, feels amazing. Every second I spend in the Greenwood my heart fills with another ounce of happiness.'

'I am pleased to hear that,' said a low, regal voice from behind.

Anhuiil knew that voice. He turned around to see Thranduil. All in the group inclined their heads. Thranduil stopped before Eryn and considered her.

'Such a pity you only arrived now,' Anhuiil said, 'you missed a most remarkable display.'

Thranduil turned to him. 'Actually, I saw it all from up there.' Thranduil said, pointing to the observation veranda.

Anhuiil nodded. 'A fine vantage point indeed, my lord.'

'The best.' Thranduil turned back to Eryn. 'I hear Anhuiil here has just invited you north. You'd be a most welcome addition to the company.'

'Thank you, my prince. I'm most pleased to have been asked. It is a privilege to be able to see more of the Greenwood. I'd gladly help better its majesty and might in any way I can.'

Anhuiil watched as Thranduil considered her words, no doubt trying to decipher wether they were the truth or cleverly crafted flattery spun to gain a princes good graces.

Finally Thranduil replied. 'Good. You'll be seeing plenty of it. The entire western line as a matter of fact. Your brothers Tristill and Tysill will also be going; as such I'm sure your parents will not object on grounds of safety and propriety. You will be well looked after.'

Erin beamed. 'Thank you for thinking of such things. It is most kind of you. I...' Anhuiil watched as her sweet smile turned to a grin. She bit her lip. 'I think my parents would be more concerned for any foul thing that dare comes _our_ way. I've witnessed Braigel and Anhuiil here wielding daggers and they are ferocious. My brothers are fine warriors with blade and bow. And from the displays in this hall so are you soldiers...And by the look of your sword,' Eryn's gaze flicked to Thranduil's hip 'I see you're a hirvegil yourself. Why, if we encounter any filth going north I should feel almost bad for them. _Almost._'

Thranduil smirked and Anhuiil raised an eyebrow as it nearly broke into a smile. _Nearly_. 'Indeed,' Thranduil replied.

'Well this is a grand party indeed. I'm inclined to head off now,' Anhuiil said, spirits soaring at the fine company they'd managed to recruit.

Thranduil shot him a bemused look. 'And miss out on the banquet tonight? That's unlike you to pass up a good red wine.'

Anhuiil felt a smirk of his own forming. 'On second thoughts, let us leave tomorrow... maybe an hour after sun up?'

Thranduil shook his head. 'Sun up.'

Anhuiil nodded and smiled. 'As you wish, my prince.'

'Let's not worry for the morning, we still have a whole night ahead of us,' Thranduil said, and then turned to Anhuiil. 'Walk with me. We have much to discuss.'

Anhuiil and Thranduil bid goodbye to Eryn and Braigel and left the hall for a quiet path so they could talk more freely.

'Are all preparations in order for tomorrow?' Thranduil asked him.

'They are indeed. I've sent four scouts ahead this morning. We've provisions enough for four weeks, mostly lembas bread to keep travel light. And a column of ten will accompany our own party of Trystill, Tysill, Dulon, Braigel and Eryn. Seventeen in total will do nicely, big enough to ward off any encounters with filth, small enough to not rouse suspicions. As far as anyone's concerned we're simply doing a boarder check.'

The elves turned down a narrow stone hallway and crossed a courtyard in full bloom.

'Why did you ask Braigel to join us?' Thranduil asked.

'Fine warrior aside she's a remarkably quiet hunter even by elf standards. I feel in my gut that kind of stealth will be most useful on such a trip.'

Thranduil nodded. 'Good. I look forward to seeing what she brings to the company.'

The two friends walked in silence for a few minutes. And whilst Anhuiil was content he felt his friend was not.

'There is something the matter, something weighing heavy on your mind... I can feel it,' Anhuiil said.

Thranduil nodded. They turned down a quiet hall. 'I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen. A great darkness sits at the edge of my mind and every time I try to touch it, it slips away. My dreams, once happy, are now of a dying forest. Tree branches are void of green, bark as black as coal, and everywhere there are spider webs and the foul smell of rotting garbage. And in my heart I know it is the Greenwood but I think to myself how such a thing can ever come to be. It would take an almighty malevolent power that simply doesn't exist anymore.'

Anhuiil took in Thranduil's words. Hardly knew how to reply to such grim news. And yet he understood how his friend felt, for he too had felt a change in the wind. Coldness had crept back into the air, nothing to do with temperature. 'That is ill news indeed and I am sorry to hear of the dreams... I... I feel something brewing too. For me it is a chill in the air. Every now and again, when I face south I can feel something pulling on me, a cold hand on my neck. It is most disturbing.'

Thranduil eyes widened. 'And why have you not spoken of this sooner?'

'Because I've been back only a week and am still working to sort the meaning of such feelings... Eregion wasn't all smooth sailing. I... I'm just trying to decipher whether this coldness I feel is related to Eregion or something...else.'

Thranduil paused and turned to Anhuiil. He eyed him curiously. 'What do you mean Eregion wasn't all smooth sailing?'

Anhuiil could feel the burn across his cheeks. He turned away from Thranduil. 'Nothing I can speak of yet for it is still too raw.'

Thranduil didn't walk towards him, simply said, 'Very well. I ask you as your friend and leader to seek through your feelings. I fear something dark is brewing, and just because neither of us can't see it doesn't mean it's not happening.'

Anhuiil straightened up and turned back again. 'I will, my prince. For the glory and might of the Greenwood, I will.'

A small smile crept onto Thranduil's lips, 'And for your sake too Anhuiil. I know you have the Greenwood in your heart... perhaps now someone else.'

Anhuiil struggled to find a reply as brilliant red hair and cherry lips flooded his mind. Thranduil saved him from his mystery. 'When you feel the time is right you will tell me about her, for not all news is so easy to share. I do not think ill of you for keeping it to yourself.'

Anhuiil nodded, a wave of relief spreading through him. There would be no game playing or devious manoeuvres to get information here, not by Thranduil. And this was why Anhuiil treasured their friendship. Sensing the business end of the conversation had come, and just thinking about games and sly manoeuvrers, Anhuiil turned to other matters. 'So... how did your conversation with Írein go last night?' he asked.

Thranduil shot him an annoyed look. 'It didn't happen. She was nowhere to be seen and I was not inclined to seek her out. It's the calm before the storm. Tonight will be different. I have no doubts she'll show up at the banquet with some scheme. Certainly won't pass up an opportunity to show off.'

'Surely not in front of king and queen, not to mention nobility from Lorien,' Anhuiil said.

'Especially in front of nobility from Lorien,' Thranduil corrected. 'Two high born elf maidens have entered the realm. That gossip would have inflated and spread like wild fire by now. I have no doubts she'll put on a show for her imagined competition.' Thranduil checked the corridor was clear. When he spoke it was nothing louder than a whisper. 'I've been ordered to find a wife and produce an heir. Two years, Anhuiil. They've given me two years before they choose for me.' Anhuiil whistled quietly. Thranduil continued. 'Over the coming months more high born families will visit with daughters in tow, it's going to be nothing short of a nightmare. Although, I'm inclined to say my parents are fonder of the Elisill's then of any other family, for they have been asked to come before all others.'

'Araiel, they favour her for you,' Anhuiil said, a statement more than question.

Thranduil nodded. 'Yes. She's the eldest, with good lineage and age.'

'And what's your impression of her so far?' Anhuiil asked.

'I think... she's nice to look at. Truthfully that's all I can say right now having barely spoken five words to her, and under the glare of a full courtyard no less. They say she is a fine rune reader, more a scholar than a warrior. Not bad qualities in a princess. Whether she is wise is yet to be known. One can be full of facts and yet still lack wisdom. A sheltered maiden is no good to me.'

'And what of love?' Anhuiil asked, daring to broach the subject whilst no one was around. 'Surely you can honour your parent's orders and find happiness for yourself. By the sounds of things you're making a business transaction and nothing more.'

'Love?' Thranduil scoffed. 'It is a luxury for someone in my position. Besides, love makes fools of all. I don't need it in my life.'

Anhuiil sighed. 'I only wish you to be happy and that the realm may revel in the happiness of its prince and princess's union.' It was the wrong thing to say, knew it as soon as the words left his lips for Thranduil winced at them. They stopped before two heavily gold armoured soldiers that stood guard over the entry to the royal quarters.

'I am thankful for your council, Anhuiil,' Thranduil said. 'Truly, I am. I'll see you at the banquet.'

Anhuiil nodded. 'Don't get too upset when I out dress you.'

Thranduil smirked, shook his head and then disappeared past the guards who, once their prince had passed, crossed spears and stood to block the entry. It was done in two fluid motions, most impressive stuff. These gold clad warriors answered to Oropher, Cadfiel and Thranduil alone. Not even Anhuiil was granted access unless invited by one of the royal family members.

Anhuiil wandered back to his room and nearly made it before a raven haired female adorned in tight red silk stepped into his path. Why can I never reach my room in peace thought Anhuiil.

'Írein, to what do I owe the pleasure,' Anhuiil said dryly.

'Don't use sarcasm with me,' Írein replied. She placed a hand on her slender hip and considered Anhuiil. 'So, is it true what elves are saying, that high born daughters from the west have _finally_ come to Amon Lanc?' She began pacing.

'Yes.' Anhuiil replied icily. 'Not that it's any of your business? None of it concerns _you_.'

Írein shot him a deadly look. Anhuiil almost laughed. 'I wouldn't expect you to know, nor care. You've not been here for ten long years. And in that time _I've_ kept our prince company, _I've_ offered him counsel. _I_'ve given him my time. It was me by his side, not you. And no doubt now you're back in one ear you'll be filling his head with sordid ideas of skirt chasing, and in the other whispering to him that I'm not good enough for him.'

'But you aren't good enough for him,' Anhuiil said, his tone matter-of-fact. 'And the prince himself has said you've only known him a year and a half. Don't make your nocturnal activities sound more important than they really are.'

Írein's hand flew to his face but Anhuiil caught her by the wrist before she could mark him.

'Do you have any idea what the penalty is for striking the captain of the guard?' he said, his voice low and deathly. He released her wrist and stepped back from her, disgusted by the display. 'The only reason I don't throw you in a cell right now is because you're...correction, you _were_ the bed warmer of my best friend. Next time I won't be so lenient.'

Írein fumed. 'Lock me up. Go on. Do it. I want you too.' She stepped forward and offered up her wrists. 'Do it,' she said. 'I dare you.' Anhuiil shook his head at her games.

'Why? You think Thranduil will come and rescue you? Are you that desperate for attention? Do you really need rescuing that badly?' Anhuiil stepped closer, looked down on her. 'This is why you're a problem. This, right here, is why you're kept in the shadows. You don't stand at Thranduil's side you lay next to him, mostly under him, and only in the hours past midnight. And I have no doubts under the glint of candle light you weave your little games and manipulations. Are you so blinded by your own ambition that you can't see he's fed up with your games? You don't supply council you supply headache after headache and now that his time has come you can't bear it. But know this; you are powerless to stop him from fulfilling his duty to the realm. He is bound by blood and blood is thicker than lust. He loves his people, would do anything for them... or at least the ones who still have honour. Tell me, how does it feel to be honourless?'

'My honour! You want to question my honour? Tell me Anhuiil, how many females did you chase, fuck and discard whilst in Eregion? How many broken hearts did you leave behind in the west? See this is where you and Thranduil are so different. At least he's consistent with who, as you put it so eloquently, _warms_ his bed. I know he loves me and is only cold towards me right now because he's torn by duty. But he'll come back, he always does. We fight and then we fuck, it's what we do. What excuse do you have for your poor behaviour, hmm?' Without waiting for his reply Írein turned on her heels and stalked down the corridor and out of sight. Anhuiil was relieved to see the back of the troublesome creature. He sighed and leant against stone wall and closed his eyes. Red locks, big blue eyes and a fiery smile filled his thoughts. A jolt of pain ran through his chest and his eyes snapped open. With all his might he willed the vision of _her_ to fade. Írein had been wrong, so very wrong. He hadn't smashed hearts in Eregion. He'd shattered only the one. His own.

'Get out of the bath, or you'll be late,' Eryn whispered to herself as she floated, her long blonde hair pooling around her like golden seaweed. But the warm water felt glorious on her aching muscles and instead of getting out Eryn sunk under the surface and then opened her eyes. She wasn't quite sure how it was achieved, but the tub was illuminated by a warm glow and she could see stalagmite glistening in the water as plain as day. Eryn ran her fingers along the stalagmite and smiled as it changed from soft pink to pale green and then blue. Finally she broke the surface and reluctantly hoped out of the bath. She patted her skin and hair dry and dressed in a soft pink satin robe and waltzed over to a vanity laden with little cut glass bottles. She moisturised her skin with lightly fragranced rose oil, dabbed soft cherry gloss on her lips and cheeks and then waltzed into her bedroom to check on a the small fire that had been lit in a hearth by Eithril. She poured herself a glass of red and then sat near the fire and dried her hair. Warmth coupled with the crackling sounds of burning wood sent a wave of drowsiness over her. It was only then that she realised how tired she was from a morning of riding and an afternoon of training. A nock on her door jolted her away from slumber.

'Come in,' she said groggily.

In strode Araiel who stopped halfway inside the room and simply marvelled at it. Eventually her gaze fell on Eryn by the fire.

'Well I see you've been well looked after. This room is...is lavish!'

Eryn caught the agitation in her sister's voice.

'You look lovely,' Eryn replied. And it was the truth. Araiel was dressed in a copper and gold satin dress with long sleeves and wide cuffs. Around her neck she wore a bronze choker with a honey coloured gem stone, and the top half of her hair had been sectioned into three braids, the rest of her lengths falling down her back. Eryn thought her the picture of elegance. Araiel eyed Eryn and frowned. 'I came to see if you were ready to go down for pre dinner drinks, but it seems you're not even dressed yet.' Araiel sighed. 'And your hair is wet.' Araiel shook her head. 'Come here, I'll fix it for you.'

Goblet in hand, Eryn eagerly hopped up from the fire and sat down on her plush sofa. She didn't like to bother her sister with magic casting requests but if Araiel was offering she was definitely going to take her up on it. Araiel ran her fingers through Eryn's long wet hair and muttered a few words of Sindarin. Eryn's scalp tingled all over. Araiel walked around the front of Eryn and studied her work. 'Honestly, I impress myself sometimes.'

Eryn hopped up from her seat and went to her mirror. Her thick hair was not only bone dry, but glossy and fell in voluminous waves down her back and around her face.

'Oh sister, you're good. Very good.' Eryn said.

Araiel rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her satisfied smile. 'I'm also punctual, which is more than I can say about you, little sister.' Araiel walked to the door. 'I'll see you in the banquet hall. Don't be late, you hear me. You have no excuses now.' And then she disappeared out the door.

'Banquet hall. Right. Get to the banquet hall.' Eryn furrowed her brow. 'If only I knew where that actually was.' She sighed, sipped some wine, then went to her wardrobe and began rummaging through dresses.

'Soft pink? No. Lavender? Definitely not. Green? ...I like green. Hmm, I just don't feel like green tonight.' Eryn tapped a finger on her lips. 'I'm to dine with royalty, I need something special. Spirits knows I'll be in riding attire for the next four weeks, may as well go all out tonight. Araiel certainly has.'

Eryn's fingers trailed across a particular hanger and smiled. She pulled out the dress and put it on. Then she slipped on a pair of matte silver satin slippers. Around her neck she fastened a white diamond necklace, and on her wrist a matching diamond bracelet. On one finger she slipped a ring made of silver leaves, and on the opposite a white opal sitting in a nest of silver. Eryn waltzed back out to her mirror and smiled.

'There. That will do the trick.'

The dress was very sleek and elegant; a beloved gift from her mother on her millennium birthday. Eryn smiled at the delicate silver lace bodice that was topped off with a high regal collar and dipped at the bust supplying a hint of cleavage and yet worked more in favour of giving canvas to the stunning jewels around her neck. Her sleeves were made of sheer lace and keeping with Elven fashion had wide, long cuffs like her sister's dress. At her waist the dress spilled in relief waves of matte silver silk. Eryn took a final sip of wine and then rang a small gold bell on her wine table. A second and a half later Eithril came through the door. She stopped before Eryn and starred. A smile broker across the elves pretty face. 'If you don't mind me saying, you look very lovely.'

Eryn blushed. 'And you are a very good liar.'

'Oh no, I do not lie. You are like an evening star, fair and yet bright.'

Eryn bit her lip. 'Well thank you. I feel I'm now fit to seen with royalty. Actually I'm supposed to be going to the royal banquet hall now but I do not know the way... would you be able to show me?'

The serving elf smiled. 'Of course. Please, follow me.' Eithril paused, a hand resting on the door knob. 'Hmm, on second thought, maybe I should bring several guards with us so they can fight of all the suitors you'll no doubt have vying for your attention tonight and indeed every night you're here.'

Eryn laughed. 'I think I can take them on.'

Thranduil found Anhuiil waiting for him outside the royal quarters. He was leaning against a wall, yawning.

'Old age getting the better of you?' Thranduil said smirking.

Anhuiil jumped away from the wall and straightened up. 'I've been awake for twenty four hours. I fear it's finally catching up on me. But don't you worry; I've got plenty of energy to keep up with you. And as I recall, you're fifty years older than me.'

They began walking down the hall towards the banquet. 'Yes I am,' Thranduil said with playful authority, 'That makes me your elder. Don't you forget it.'

Anhuiil scoffed. 'Never,' he said sarcastically then cleared his throat. 'So...I had an interesting encounter earlier but I'm unsure as to whether I should bother you with it.'

He heard Thranduil curse under his breath. 'What has she done now?' Thranduil shot him an apologetic look.

'She's insane, insane I tell you. She tried to slap me across the face and then demand I chain her up and dump her in a cell. I'll tell you now, I was tempted.'

Thranduil's eyes widened, 'She tried to slap you? Anhuiil, I'm ordering you now, should she ever move to strike you again you have my permission to throw her in a cell for the next fifty years. I will not have her harming anyone, especially you. How dare she lift a hand against her own kin. It's unforgivable.'

Anhuiil nodded. 'She thinks you will come and rescue her.'

'I do not wish harm upon her, but when she visits it upon others...' Thranduil shook his head in disbelief. 'I will not tolerate the insolence of it. As captain of the guard it's within your right to have her head.'

'I know,' Anhuiil said flatly. 'Her boots have grown very big, very big indeed. I just wanted you to be aware she's convinced I'm giving you ill council. I wouldn't be surprised if she schemes to strike a wedge between us.'

Thranduil stopped and waited for two elves to pass before he spoke again. 'Anhuiil, she can try but she will fail. She doesn't have an ounce of power over me.'

Anhuiil raise an eyebrow. 'She's convinced you love her.'

Thranduil sighed. 'This whole thing has gotten completely out of control. I promise you now I've never made false promises to her. Never. Understand that in the beginning it was easy going fun, she was willing and I was able. And maybe... no, not maybe, there _was_ a time when I was fond of her. Her arrogance was a thrill. But now it has become poisonous, impossible to reason with. I tell you, she's like a drug, difficult to give up and yet if I lapse and invite her into my bed again I'll be worse off for it. We must seek to move on from one another... word of her has reached the king and I tell you he's made it clear how he feels about the whole thing.' Thranduil turned to Anhuiil. 'I'm sorry you've been dragged into this. I'm sorry she tried to take this out on you. My honour is slighted and I am appalled. Truly.'

Anhuill pushed at the air. 'You have nothing to apologise for. I have your back, always. Ahh, enough about Irien,' Anhuiil said lightening the mood. 'Come, let us enjoy the feast, for we'll be travelling for the next four weeks, eating lembas bread almost every night.'

Thranduil almost cringed. 'Please tell me you've rationed for wine?'

'Of course,' Anhuiil said with alarm. 'Good gracious, Thranduil, you think I'd have us riding dry? Never. It's preposterous.'

Thranduil nearly laughed at his friend's passion for good wine. He had no doubt that Anhuiil would bring a barrel if he asked him too.

The best friends walked in between two columns of ceremonial palace guards, each guard turning to face Thranduil as he passed. They entered into the banquet hall and Thranduil thought it a grand sigh indeed. The high ceiling was adorned with a huge bronze chandelier covered in ivy and glowing with hundreds of tiny candles, their wax stems carved with a rune that would see them burn all night long. Throughout the hall table's hosted large vases of fresh flowers, and tea candles floated in glass bowls. The stone floor was littered with delicate white rose petals and the hall itself radiated low light which added an air of mystery. Thranduil spotted his parents, goblets in hands, speaking with Lord and Lady Elisill, both their sons, and eldest daughter who Thranduil had to admit looked very graceful in bronze silk.

A servant stopped before Thranduil and Anhuiil and offered them goblets of wine. They took them gladly and then joined the royal party.

'Good to see you all again,' he said, his eyes coming to rest on Araiel. 'Araiel, you look lovely.' His eyes flicked from her face to the gem on her neck.

'Why thank you my prince, you are too kind,' Araiel replied with a smile.

Everyone smiled at that.

'I hear you are to be leaving early tomorrow morning, and for four long weeks no less,' she said.

'Yes we are,' Thranduil said, 'I'm afraid we must. I try to get out and see the Greenwood as often as possible. It takes at least four weeks to inspect the west line.'

'You're most dedicated to your realm, a noble quality,' Araiel said with a smile. 'I hear Tristill and Tysill are also going, indeed Eryn too. Why, I shall be lost for company.'

'My dear Araiel,' Queen Cadfiel said, 'once you lay eyes on our rune library I fear we may not see you again for four weeks.'

Everyone laughed.

'Speaking of Eryn,' Lady Elisill said, 'has anyone seen her?'

'Probably in the training hall,' Tysill said.

'I should hope not,' Lord Elisill said.

'We saw your youngest daughter's skill with a blade in the great hall today,' Anhuiil remarked,' she bested our hirvegil Dulon. No easy thing to accomplish.'

Oropher shot Thranduil a look as if to ask_ is that really true? _Thranduil inclined his head ever so slightly.

Anhuiil continued 'I say, it was a remarkable display of skill. Whoever did she train under?'

'Hirevegil Celebromen himself,' said a female voice from outside the circle.

Everyone turned around to face its owner. Breathe left Thranduil then. Before him Eryn stood adorned in silver silk and lace, brilliant white jewels glinting in the candle light, a hint of breast that left him wanting to see more, hair like a winding river of gold, and eyes as blue as peaceful sky.

Queen Cadfiel and King Oropher stepped forward and greeted her. 'My dear Eryn, you look absolutely beautiful.' Cadfiel said.

'Thank you,' Eryn said and then looked down at her dress. 'I fear most of the credit goes to the dress though. My mother was kind enough to gift it to me on my millennium birthday.'

Thranduil watched as a look passed between Cadfiel and Lady Elisill. 'Your mother would be most pleased you like it so well,' the queen said.

Eryn smiled and turned to Lady Elisill. 'And are you pleased mother.'

An almost sad look passed between Cadfiel, Oropher and the Elisill elders. Their glances were brief, but undeniable. Now Thranduil was truly intrigued.

'My daughter,' lady Elisill said stepping forward. 'You are a vision. We love you dearly. Always.'

Oropher stepped forward. 'Anhuiil here was just telling us about how you bested Dulon.'

Eryn smiled at the king. 'I did, your grace, and I look forward to another round with Dulon. His strokes are deathly quick; he nearly had me several times. Thank goodness he's on our side.'

Laughter erupted from the group.

'And yet you still bested him,' Thranduil said, the only one not laughing. He didn't feel like laughing. A part of him was hungry for information and unsettled by this fair haired sword wielding elf from the west. Thranduil tried to grip the feelings whirling about in his gut, utterly confused at what they meant whilst demanding relief from the sensation. He prayed his wine hadn't been poisoned.

Eryn considered him. 'True, I did win the duel.' She took a goblet of wine from a passing attendant. 'But understand I am not eager to crow victory for its Dulon who has gained knowledge about his craft today and I cannot help but feel that fact makes him the real winner.'

Thranduil wanted to smile at her words for he'd been thinking the exact same thing. Instead he lifted his goblet. 'Then a cheers to Dulon is in order.'

Everyone drank to Dulon.

Then came dinner. King, queen, prince and the Elisill family sat at the largest round table so conversation could flow easily. At a table to the right hand side of the king sat his guard, including Anhuiil. Around smaller tables sat other high ranking elves, soldiers and scholars alike. The party also continued out into the castles various courtyards for Oropher did not exclude his people from gatherings. If he was to merry make, so would everyone else.

The food flowed for hours. There were servings of green vegetables, sautéed potatoes, buttered and baked field mushrooms, roast pumpkin, squash, honeyed carrots, fresh fruits, cheese of every kind, flat breads, pumpkin breads, beetroot and chick pea dips, fresh salads, olives and of course, drink. Goblets flowed with chilled whites, spiced mulled and decanted reds, and sticky golden amber. Indeed Orophers cellars were as vast as his realm.

Once the food was over elves stood up to mingle and enjoying the sprightly tunes of hard, cello and flute. As was custom, and because he enjoyed it, Thranduil mingled with soldiers and scholars alike. From an Elf named Tranquil he learnt that a harvest of red had been destroyed in a raid by filth for the express purpose of angering the elves. Apparently they hadn't gotten over the whole Morgoth thing yet. It was petty news, but good to know none the less. From a rogue master named Beron he'd discovered that rebuilding in what remained of Belfalas had been pushed further away from the water line because another section of land had sunk. After one thousand years Thranduil had hoped the land might have found stability, but so brutalised was it, so littered with dark memory and most of it now underwater, that its remaining foundations were scarred. Perhaps in another millennium it may improve he thought. From rune master Visiel he was introduced to newly enchanted rune stones, for she had been busy crafting them in her spare time. Thranduil asked her what they did exactly and Visiel replied that they combated dark enchantments, unveiled shielding spells mostly, for they were infused with light magic. When Thranduil asked why such a thing would be needed for that level of darkness had been banished, Visiel shook her head and said,

'Darkness breeds darkness. Evil breeds evil. Banish one and another rises for such is the lure of power and control. I see much light... and yet a small darkness forms on the horizon. When I try to touch it with my thoughts it slips away from me like oil on water. I've seen much in my time and I have come to accept that like light, darkness has limitless potential if left unchecked and unchallenged. No matter though. In time all foul things come forth.'

Thranduil nodded, it was the best information he'd garnered all night. Visiel was a first age rune reader and crafter, a scholar and wise to the ways of the world. Her words were not to be taken lightly, even more so she spoke rarely but when she did it had reason and purpose. Thranduil thanked Visiel and encouraged her to keep working on her projects. Then another thought came to mind.

'Visiel, may I introduce you to a guest of my parents,' Thranduil said. 'She's quite an avid rune reader and I feel she could learn a lot from you.'

Visiel inclined her head. 'Of course, my lord. You do me a great honour.'

Thranduil found Araiel on a large veranda attached to the banquet hall with several other elves including her rather lovely sister Eryn, Braigel and... Írein. Thranduil cringed inside. Írein, dressed in a sleeveless skin tight dark purple satin dress that showed daring amounts of cleavage, shot him a triumphant look over the fact he'd noticed. Thranduil ignored how good she looked. As the group spotted him coming everyone bar Írein inclined their heads. Thranduil noted the flash of confusion on Eryn's face at his ex lovers snub.

'Araiel, there's someone I wish for you to meet,' he said. 'This is Visiel, master rune reader.' The master stepped forward and the elves greeted one another warmly. 'Earlier you expressed concern that you'd be alone whilst my party is away.' Thranduil ignored the unimpressed look Írein shot him at that piece of news. 'I think both of you would benefit from time spent together,' he continued. 'There is much Visiel can teach you.'

Araiel smiled. 'Nothing would give me more pleasure than learning from you,' she said to Viseil. 'If you have gained the good favour of our Prince, you have mine too.'

Everyone smiled bar Írein, who rolled her eyes and took a sip from her goblet. Thranduil could hardly believe her insolence, and yet a part of him really could. He also couldn't help notice that Eryn had noted the slight and looked like she was about to call Írein out on it. But then her gaze moved off towards the Greenwood where it stayed. With the introduction done, Thranduil left the group and sought out Anhuiil. They had wine to drink after all. But before he could make it inside Írein rounded on him, snatched up his free hand and pulled him behind a lattice.

'What do you think you're doing?' he said, wrenching his hand free of her grip. 'We're in a public area; do not presume to put your hands on me so freely.'

'And yet last week you couldn't get enough of my hands on you,' Írein whispered. Her hand slid to his groin. 'I do love it when you play hard to get...speaking of hard.'

Thranduil pushed her hand away, albeit a sliver of him missed it as soon as it was gone. Írein must have seen the reluctance in his face because instead of being deterred she stepped forward and ran a finger down his cheek that trailed to his ear and then down his neck. It was his weak area. She knew all his weak spots and therein laid the problem. Just then the memory of Anhuiil's earlier admission flooded his mind, disgust followed. He grabbed her hand before it could go anywhere else and then looked into her dark brown eyes, 'If you ever move to strike one of my friends again,' he said, voice low and full of warning, 'I'll see you banished from the realm. It's over Írein. Me and you, it's done. I'm sorry if you're hurt, but I never made false promises to you. How _dare_ you try and hurt my friends. This ends now.'

A wicked smile graced Írein's lips. 'Oh Thranduil, are we really going to go through all this? We fight and then we fuck. It's what _we_ do. Let's just skip the drama and go straight to bed.' Her hand slid from his grip and was back on his groin. He knew he should just leave, get away from her and let it be done, but her hand felt good where it was and instead he closed his eyes and muttered elvish. He hadn't been with Írein since Anhuiil had returned from Eregion. He and Anhuiil had spent time trailing the woods, locked in Thranduil's study pouring over reports with goblets of wine in hand, and training in the hall. He'd been content with Anhuiil's company, but now the lure of a very splendid female body and the pleasures it provided had his full attention. He knew he was in trouble when he began rationalising taking Írein to bed, just one last time for old time's sake. Then the vision of an elf maiden dressed in silver, perceptive blue eyes seeing through the thin veil of formality and decorum flooded his mind. His stomach swirled. For some reason the thought of bedding Írein and then facing those blue eyes in the morning seemed incomprehensible. Thranduil stepped away from Írein, as he did confusion, hurt, and a speck of malice glistened in her eyes. Then a throat cleared loudly behind them and the ex lovers turned around to face none other than King Oropher himself. His hands were folded across his chest, his gaze as heavy and dark as volcanic ash.

'Your grace,' Irein said inclining her head.

Oropher gaze bore down on her and then flicked to Thranduil. 'Why do you both linger in the shadows?'

'Írein was just leaving,' Thranduil replied, stepping away from her.

'Neither of you answered my question,' Oropher said his voice void of emotion. That was bad. Very bad. 'Why do you linger in the shadows? Why the hushed voices? Surely you're both aware you can't hide your conversations from my ears.'

Thranduil could see Írein's racing to form a respectable answer. He nearly laughed. 'We were saying goodbye,' Thranduil said and turned to Írein. 'Everything I said tonight I meant. I wish you happiness but now I must leave.' Thranduil went and stood by his king. Írein stood alone, jaw set, but in front of Oropher she would not protest. As Thranduil turned to leave Oropher spoke, his voice full of warning. 'You tried to strike my captain of the guard.' Oropher stepped forward and looked down at Írein. 'If you ever lay a finger on one of my soldiers again I will take your head off myself.' He slowly walked around the back of her, stopped to her side. 'From this time forth if you so much as come within a metre of my son you will be banished from my realm.'

Írein's jaw fell open. And with that Oropher walked away from them both.

'Írein I'm sorry,' Thranduil whispered. 'I'm sorry it has come to this. I...' But Thranduil found himself only lost for words. Írein shot him a venomous look and then quickly stalked away. Thranduil swore he could see tears forming in her eyes.

New chapters up every Monday.


End file.
